


Among Dwarves and Elves

by CatieJoiner



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, Breakfast, Elves, F/M, Flashbacks, Food, Fíli is a better king anyways, Healing, I don't like Thorin, Kissing, LotR would seriously change after this, Old Friends, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Politics, Rivendell, Tales, The Lonely Mountain, Why does it take Tauriel so long to show up?, dwarfs, except Thorin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatieJoiner/pseuds/CatieJoiner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the battle of the five armies Thorin died but Fíli and Kíli didn't. Therefore, Fíli is now king under the mountain. This is the story of what I would have wanted to happen. This includes dwarfs, elves and some humans and maybe a hobbit hopping through the story. There will be romance and there will be action. And all of this is going to build around Kíli and Tauriel because they're adorable. And there will also be some Fíli&Kíli stuff going on but only the heartwarming brotherly stuff we know from the movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rivendell

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably mention that I deny the existence of BOFA. I was looking forward to that movie for over a year and it turned out to be so bad that I have seriously thought about starting a petition to have that movie redone.

The sun was already about set above Rivendell as the last two visitors arrived at it's gates. They completed the largest meeting of elves, dwarves and men Rivendell had seen for a very long time.

"Welcome, Lord of Erebor, you have been awaited", greeted them the same dark haired elf that already greeted them the last time they came to Rivendell. "May I lead to my Lord Elrond? He has been waiting for you."

"Very well", returned the Lord of Erebor and together with his brother he followed the tall creature in front of them through the gates and into the large building ahead of them. Neither one of the dwarves really cared that they where dripping mud and other filthy substances on the otherwise perfectly clean floor as they went, making every elf they passed wrinkle it's nose. 

When they finally reached their destination (a large, almost circular room) they were surprised to find not only Elrond but also a tall man, all the way dressed in gray with a pointy head and a long gray beard in it.

"Gandalf", exclaimed the younger dwarf, a grin spreading over his face. 

"Kíli, Fíli, it is very good to see you again" returned Gandalf a smile playing around his lips as well.

Elrond, who had been sitting on a high chair when they entered, rose and took several steps toward the dwarves. 

"It is indeed, master dwarf. May I ask you of the reason for you delay?"

"Orcs", answered Kíli. His brother took a step forward to cover the hurried answer.

"Orcs have been following us for a mayor part of the way. They were following us from the moment we entered Mirkwood and we had to fight them off for a long part of our journey. Having to pass through the Misty Mountains did not exactly improve the matters." 

Gandalf frowned. "But if you really had such trouble to get here, why didn't the representatives of the Mirkwood realm complain about the same issue, for you have almost the same way to pass."

"Who would know", Fíli simply returned though he did suspect the reason for that matter. "If you wouldn't mind, we would now like to get cleaned up and rest. The meeting has been delayed for tomorrow, if I am not mistaken."

"It has", Elrond confirmed, then his gaze swiped over the brothers noticing several cuts and bruises of different sizes. Many of them looked deep and a bright red indicated that some of them may already be infected. "Perhaps it would be good to send some healers to take care of you." 

Fíli held up his hands. "Oh, that won't be necessary. We will be fine."

"Please, I insist." A small smile lay on the elf's lips and it was then that the Fíli realized that this was actually just a nice gesture and even though the thought of an elf lying hands on him somewhat freaked him out, he was unable to refuse the offer. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually didn't think Gandalf would already be in the first chapter but for some reason he was just there :D  
> Oh, and the elf that lead them to Elrond was Lindir, if anyone wanted to know.


	2. Healed

Soon enough the two dwarves found themselves in a room that seemed to have been build to host guest. It had surprised them at first that the elves would really give them an actual room but then, they were the king and the prince of Erebor. Not so surprising after all. 

Kíli yawned, walked over to one of the two beds in the room and dropped down on it face first.  They had just finished scrubbing off all the mud and blood and he really didn't want to know what other substances from his body. After cleaning up and dressing in fresh clothes, he felt quiet alright. He breathed deeply into the pillow beneath him taking in the somewhat flowery scent.

"Don't fall asleep, yet. You know we're still waiting for the elves Elrond wanted to send."

Kíli turned onto his back putting his arm behind his head. "I know. I'm not sleeping."

He turned his head slightly so he was able to watch his brother. Fíli was walking around the room taking in every little detail. The windows and the curtains that covered them, the bedpost with tiny symbols engraved in them. The walls. The door. He was suddenly wondering about how uninteresting a person possibly could be. And really if it wasn't the only thing he could think of to keep is eyes open, he never would have been watching is brother doing such impossibly boring things. And if it wasn't the only thing to keep  _his_ eyes open, Fíli never would have counting the very small people that where to be seen in the painting beside the door. Seriously, what took these elves so long.

Kíli had just decided to give up and allowed his eyelids to fall shut, as the door suddenly brushed open. His eyes fluttered open again at the soft sound and he set up feeling a little dizzy as he did. 

A couple of she-elves had entered carrying bowls. One was carrying a liquid in it, the other one some herbs. Kingsfoil, he recognized but there was also something else. They both set their bowls on a small table in the corner of the room. 

"Sit", one of them said looking at Fíli "And take off your clothes" she added to both of them. Her tone wasn't exactly rude but ... okay it was rude. Apparently someone else wasn't happy with their situation either. 

The dwarves obeyed with Fíli obviously feeling uncomfortable to sit mostly-naked in front of an elf.  Kíli didn't mind it. He had long since overcome the hate and restrain against elves he grew up with and these two were healers after all. Who knew what sort of things they had already seen. It also helped that they seemed to be a lot more uncomfortable with the situation.

One of the elves walked over to him and gently started to treat the wounds on his face and the front of his upper body. His legs were mostly fine. Her movements were so soft and pleasant that his eyelids were getting heavy again. To keep himself from falling asleep, Kíli started to study the elf. 

To his surprise he realized that she was actually quiet pretty. Her light blond, almost white hair, braided artfully out of her face, was revealing her pointy ears. Like a river of silver it was falling down her back reaching her waist with ease. He knew what this kind of hair, elven-hair, felt like. He had run his fingers through it once, dazzled by the way it felt softer than silk in his hands, running through them as smooth as water. 

A weird feeling started to blossom in his chest at the memory. He let his gaze wander over her hair deciding he didn't like the color. It was too light and didn't seem to have any color in it.

As his eyes wandered down further he began to notice her clothes, and what they were covering.

She was wearing a dress that looked very much like you would imagine an elf-maiden's dress to look like. The sleeves where long and wide. The skirt falling down to the floor in soft waves, framing her tall and slender body perfectly. The color of it was either white or a light blue. He couldn't make it out for only the light of the rising moon was left to illuminate the room.

He studied the dress closely noticing small details like the fabric that looked so thin, he felt like he was almost able to look through it. He also noticed small accessories the dress had on it. Artfully embroidered pieces of fabric that were highlighting her hips, the spot where her sleeves started to grew wide just above her elbow and her neckline. There his eyes lingered. He found it impossibly tempting to see the thin fabric of her dress meet the smooth skin beneath it. How it tightened so very sightly she probably didn't even feel it as her chest rose and fell with every breath she took. 

Noticing the feeling in his chest spreading out through his body he finally dragged his eyes up to study her face. Suddenly, he realized why he thought she was pretty. It were the eyes. They had the second most beautiful green he had ever seen. Almost like the many emeralds he had found inside the mountain only even more beautiful. 

The feeling, returned to his chest but it felt no longer just odd. It was painful and made him feel somewhat hollow inside. He remembered the last time he had looked into such green eyes. He had felt hollow back then as well but it had been out of different reasons. And the memory he was thinking about just then was one of the best and one of the worst he ever had at the same time.

Beautiful green eyes looking into his own desperately wishing to ease away the pain he was feeling. But it was hopeless, the curtain between them was already closing. In the faintest attempt to use the moments they had left he had cupped her face in his hands closing the distance between them for the only kiss they had ever shared. And even though it was likely that he was never to see, let alone kiss her again, he could not make himself regret it. It hadn't been his first kiss but it had been the best, regardless of all the pain and destruction and hopelessness that was hovering around them back then. 

Returning back to the present, Kíli realized that, except for the eyes and the fact that she was an elf, she looked nothing like the one he should have long since stopped thinking about. Afterall, a whole year had passed since their last encounter. 

Coming to the conclusion that she was just another elf, he was able to relax again as she was tending his wounds. By the time she asked him to lie down on his front so she was able to take care of his back his old spark had returned.

"Don't you think it's somewhat unfair that you're getting to see my rear side and I don't get to see yours?", he asked in that voice that was dangling somewhere between desperate, hopeful and bold. He used that voice a lot talking to women, very well aware of the effect it had on most of them. Of course it didn't work on elves but it was fun enough to know his brother was rolling his eyes at him. 

The elf had already begun treating his back with the weird liquid that smelled a bit too healthy for his taste. As he had finished talking, he suddenly felt her nails dig into his skin. He winced out of surprise and pain and turned his head in her direction so he could look at her. She had her lips pressed together as if she was trying to hide a smile and her cheeks had taken on a delicate pink. 

He turned his head back to face the wall to hide the surprise and maybe shock on his face. So apparently he was wrong and this actually did work on elves. 

He wouldn't dare to say a word or look at her again until she had finished up and was about to leave. He and his brother thanked the elves and when they had left his brother, who had noticed the slight blush that was still lying on the elf's face, looked at him a little astonished. 

"It's not like I'm trying to win an elf over for me or anything but how on earth did you do that?"

Kíli's face mirrored Fíli's look of astonishment. "I don't know. It wasn't even supposed to work."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm already looking forward to giving more details about that kiss.


	3. Old Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long, but this chapter simply didn't want to be written. but now it's done and i'm quite proud of myself I finally finished it ;)

Morning came much too early for Kíli's taste. Fíli, who had become a lot more responsible since he was king, woke up first and tried to wake his little brother by gently shaking his shoulders. However, he gave up on being gentle when the only response he got were very unfriendly words that Kíli mumbled into his pillow. He decided then that it would be a lot more effective to just kick his bed until he got up. It still took several minutes until Kíli was sitting upright, once again cursing his brother. Fíli sight. 

"Just get dressed already. We have a whole bunch of important meetings today and you represent our people as much as I do. Being late wouldn't do us any good." 

"We're already two weeks late" Kíli mumbled in return while starting to get dressed. 

Fíli was meanwhile starting to braid his hair in the complicated style that was custom among dwarves. It took Kíli almost as long to get dressed as it took Fíli to braid his hair and beard. When Kíli had finally finished up brushing his hair -which already took some time because it was all tangled up from sleeping and being on the road for a long time- Fíli didn't have the nerve to wait any longer. He simply walked over to his little brother and started braiding his hair for him.

Once the two of them were looking like they were worthy of representing what used to be the greatest of the dwarf kingdoms, they left for the dining-room. At any other place, Kíli would have loved the perspective of breakfast. However, the last time they had visited Rivendell had proven that breakfast here was a far cry from the breakfast he desired. Therefor, both of them were very satisfied that the experiences they had made didn't repeat themselves.

When they stepped through the elaborate wooden door of the room the most appealing smell came to their noses, drawing all the sleepiness they had had before away. The room they had stepped into was rather large although not as big as other rooms in this place. Opposite of the door was a rounded wall with many windows and in the center on the marble floor were several tables with four to six cushions around them. And best of all:  all these tables served a great variety of food that was not completely green and smelled absolutely delicious. For a moment they were both so distracted by all that food that they didn't even realize the room was already filled with dwarf until...

"Kíli!" 

Kíli looked up to see a young dwarf standing up from his cushion. He was only a year older than Kíli himself and had equally dark hair, even though his beard was a bit thicker.

A wide grin appeared on both of their faces as they waked toward each other to knock their heads together. 

"I surely didn't expect you here, Telchar", Kíli said still grinning.

"As it is, I didn't expect me here either." They both laughed, then Telchar's gaze fell on Fíli for a moment it looked like he was about to greet him in the same way he greeted Kíli, then realization struck him and his grin turned into a polite smile.

"You can join me and my father if you like."

Fíli smiled back. "I would appreciate that."

 They all sat down at the table and didn't say anything for a while until Fíli and Kíli were done loading their plates with food. While eating, Kíli regarded Telchar's father. He was a dwarf about the same age as his mother with an impressive red beard and long red hair that was laced with withe. They were of the royal bloodline of the Firebeards. Very fitting. However, Kíli wasn't able to recall his name. 

Suddenly a striking realization hit him and he turned to Telchar.

"Wait, that you're here does that mean that your grandfather...?"

"What?" As he realized what Kíli was hinting at he started to laugh. "Oh no, he is fine. A bit old maybe, but healthy."

"Then why _are_ you here?"

"That's actually sort of thanks to you." As he saw the brothers' questioning looks he continued: "Well, originally he was supposed to come himself as he is the king. But when he remembered that the two of you are now basically ruling what used to be the greatest of all dwarven kingdoms, he decided that it was about time for me to start dealing with politics as well. So he rather had me accompanying my father than going here himself. "

Kíli grinned at him. "Well that doesn't sound _that_ bad, does it?"

"Could have been worse, I guess. But still, I would have preferred to go somewhere else for my first 'political voyage'. Ever since news reached us that you have reclaimed Erebor I've been asking to go there but no one would let me."

"Well, it is a quite long and dangerous journey from the Blue Mountains to the Lonely Mountain," Fíli spoke for the first time since they sat down. 

Telchar looked at him somewhat surprised that he was actually talking to him. "Everyone said so, but they gave me a bit of hope when they said they're discussing about allowing me to accompany my father to a political meeting. But no, off to Rivendell it was."

"Hush now. You should not be talking like this. It is an honor for you to even be here," his father suddenly said in his deep roaring voice. Almost two centuries laced with war and too many harsh winters has added the authority of a king to his voice. It reminded Kíli painfully of Thorin and the way he would speak to him and his brother whenever they didn't take things as seriously as they should.

Telchar lowered his head slightly in obedience. "Sorry father, I didn't mean it."

A nod was the only confirmation that the apology was accepted but it drew the shadow from his face anyway.

"Oi, if you want to we could meet up after the meeting to catch up. It has been quite some time since we last saw each other. "

"I would really like that. There are a lot of things I'd like to ask you," Kíli responded and grinned. There really were a lot of things he wanted to ask. Even though he grew up to believe that Erebor was his real home he spend almost his entire life in the Blue Mountains and he really wanted to know what had happened there since they left. 


	4. Tales of the Mountain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be my first flashback chapter. I actually wanted to include it into the previous chapter but it turned out to be too long. Originally it was only supposed to explain Telchar's name.  
> And by the way, does anyone know if there is something like chocolate in Middle-Earth, because I'm missing a proper description for Kíli's eyes.

Whenever Kíli heard Telchar's name, the first thing to come to his mind was a something that took place many years ago. 

Back then, Kíli was still a young dwarfling living in the Blue Mountains. Unlike usually, Kíli had spend that day not with his brother but with one of his friends, Telchar. They didn't know each other very well at that time so they tried to impress the other with stories they had heard of. The only one of them that was interesting enough for Kíli to remember was the story about the origin of Telchar's name. Indeed, it impressed him so much that he decided to bring it up while eating dinner with his family (mother, father, uncle and brother).

 "Telchar told me today that he is a descendant of one of the greatest dwarf smiths that ever lived in Middle-Earth. And he said that he is named after him."

His father laughed. "It is true that a long time ago, a great smith named Telchar lived in the Blue Mountains. However, it is to question if he really is one of your friend's ancestors."

"Why is that?"

"Because there are only a few things known about him. We know about some famous objects that he's crafted and where he used to live. But that was in a city in the Blue Mountains that is now destroyed and it isn't even know if he had any kids at all."

"Then why would he say so?"

Fíli laughed. "Probably because of the same reason that you told all kinds of things that aren't true."

Kíli lowered his gaze and blushed. The table went quiet for a moment. Then Kíli looked back up with new light in his eyes. 

"Do you know if we are related to anyone important?"

Thorin almost chocked on his soup  and turned to his sister Dís.

"So you haven't told them, yet?"

"No, Thorin, they are still too young", she replied.

"They are not. And they weren't the last time that I visited you."

"The last time you came to visit, Kíli was barely able to speak. You cannot let a child have that kind of burden on him."

"You call his blood, the same blood that runs through your own veins, a burden?"

"What burden?" Kíli suddenly asked, alarmed by the anger in his uncles voice. 

It was true that the last time Thorin had visited he and his brother had been very young. In fact, they were so young that Kíli couldn't even remember it. However, ever since Thorin had arrived a week ago, it hadn't taken the young dwarf a lot of time to realize that he was a very proud dwarf and only very rarely let go of things he believed were right. 

"I wanna hear some stories about your family," Kíli continued, big brown eyes looking at his mother. She was slightly different from her brother. While she would too go out of her way to protect her family, those who were dear to her and most of all her sons, she would also go out of her way to grant those sons all of their wishes. 

Dís sighted defeated and smiled softly at her youngest. Then her eyes went back to Thorin. "Alright, you may tell them after dinner. But do not scare them."

Thorin smiled at her in return and bowed his head slightly as a sign of respect. 

 

As soon as dinner was done Thorin took the brothers to the living-room. He sat down in one of the armchairs with a widely grinning Kíli immediately climbing into his lap. Fíli made a face at that and stretched out on the fluffy carped between the fireplace and armchair his brother and uncle were sitting in.

Thorin took out a pipe and lit it directing it away from Kíli to avoid burning him. Then he rearranged his nephew so he could sit comfortably in his lap.

"You see, laddie, the blood that runs through your veins is a lot more valuable then the blood of some ancient smith," Thorin began. "You and your brother are both heirs of Durin, the greatest of the original seven dwarf lords. Your great-grandfather Thrór was the last King under the Mountain."

"King under what mountain?" Kíli asked, eyes wide with excitement. 

Thorin laughed lightly. "Erebor, the Lonely Mountain."

Before he could continue Fíli said: "The Lonely Mountain? I've heard of that."

"You did? Well, what did you hear?"

"Not much really. Only that it is this a grand mountain standing alone far in the east. It's said that it's halls hold treasures so great it even attracted a dragon. But since the dragon came the mountain is abandoned."

"Aye, that is true."

"Really? I always thought these were only tales to keep us from being greedy."

Thorin snorted. "No. They are not just stories."

"Then what else is there to know about the Lonely Mountain?" Fíli asked excited.

"I that where you live when you were younger?" Kíli added. He knew that his mother and her two brothers of whom only Thorin was still alive, didn't grow up in Ered Luin but his mother had refused to tell him where she had spend her childhood.

Thorin inhaled smoke from his pipe once more before answering. "Aye, I did. I grew up there, as did your mother." An almost dreamy expression crossed his face as the looked up remembering a land far away. "Ah, you have never seen anything like it. There is just no other kingdom to compete with its size or beauty," he started and from there on began to tell young dwarves everything there was to know about his kingdom completely forgetting the time that passed. 

 By the time the fire in the fireplace started to dim out Dís came into the living-room dressed in her nightgown. 

"It's getting late, Thorin. The two have to sleep," she said in a soft voice. When seeing the disappointed expressions on her sons face she added:  "You can continue the tales tomorrow."

Then she left again, trusting her brother that he would send her sons to bed now. She was right.

"You heard your mother. You have to sleep, now," he said and picked up Kíli. Then he walked into the brother's shared bedroom with Kíli in his arms and Fíli at his heels. 

After the lads were changed and securely tucked beneath their thick blankets, Thorin turned to leave but was stopped by Kíli's voice.

"Wait, uncle, you told us all these stories about the mountain but what about the dragon? Is that story true as well?", he asked with wide eyes.

He nodded. "Yes, it is," he returned with some bitterness in his voice.

"And how do you defeat a dragon?"

Thorin pulled his eyebrows together with thought and walked back to his younger nephew's bed. Not wanting to be left out, Fíli slipped under the covers next to Kíli. 

Thorin knelt down beside the brothers and spoke in a low voice.

"Your mother doesn't want me to tell you, so don't tell her I did. To defeat the dragon you will have to enter the mountain and pass the dragon to get a very special jewel that is in the mountain. And with that jewel you can unite the seven armies of the dwarves and kill the dragon together."

"That sounds very dangerous," Fíli stated.

"Aye, it is very dangerous. Mostly because the dragon would know immediately if a dwarf enters the mountain and you would most likely be incinerated."

Thorin realized a moment too late what he just said and had to look into the wide, fearful eyes of his nephews. 

"But it has been a long time the the dragon was seen so he probably isn't even alive anymore," he added hastily to control the damage and indeed the two dwarflings relaxed again. 

He stood up to leave but was stopped again by Kíli.

"Oi, that I am a prince means that I'll be king someday, right?"

Thorin laughed lightly. "I surely hope not." At Kíli's offended expression he added. "Well you're the younger brother and if you were king that would mean almost certainly that your brother died at a young age."

Kíli's warm, brown eyes widened once more. "Then I don't wanna be king," he said and wrapped his arm around Fíli, who was lying in front of him. 

"That I can understand," Thorin said sadly, unable to shake the thoughts of his own brother, whom he had lost in battle many years ago. Then he bade the two of them good night and left the room.

Since Kíli made no attempts to move and his breathing had already become deep and even, Fíli decided to make himself comfortable in his brothers arms and sleep as well.

He was already half asleep when he heard his brother's voice next to his ear.

"Fee?"

"Hmm?" he returned sleepy.

"When we're older, we gonna reclaim the lonely mountain, aren't we?"

This question make Fíli laugh and he turned around to face Kíli and wrap an arm around him in return.

"Of course we are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was watching DoS and when Fíli said "Uncle, we grew up on tales of the mountain, tales you told us!" this just kind of happened.


	5. A Very Important Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to write this before but feedback is highly appreciated.  
> And if anyone if wondering about the time this is set in, it is about a bit over a year after they reclaimed Erebor and when they talk about "last year" they mean the last dwarf year that just ended one month ago.

When they finished breakfast, the waiting started. Fíli asked once why it took so long to get into the room they called the "Council" (apparently the same room they had dinner in the last time they were in Rivendell) and Telchar had told them that the elves had been blocking it for days now. Apparently, they had some very important business to deal with. However when some of them overheard two elves who had just been dismissed from the council but were still talking about what had been discussed inside, the dwarves realized the elves were only talking about wine trading agreements and matters of that sort. After that some dwarves were constantly lingering around the room in an attempt to overhear some other conversations that were more interesting. They didn't.

Around afternoon, the elves had finally left the Council and all of the fourteen dwarves that were present in Rivendell gathered in the circular room. They sat down on the chairs that were lined up against the wall and silence filled the room.

Feeling a little lost, Kíli looked from dwarf to dwarf waiting for someone to open up the meeting. In fact, everyone of the dwarves was doing the same. However, aid was already on it's way and entered the room in shape of Gandalf.

"Why, what a merry meeting. I would like to welcome you all to Rivendell, or at least I would like to welcome those of you I haven't been able to greet, yet," he exclaimed in a rather cheerful voice.

The dwarves exchanged glances that were clearly showing that none of them felt very welcomed, whatsoever.

"Well, what are you all waiting for," Gandalf continued. " I am sure there are lots of things you would like to discuss." When still no one spoke Gandalf added: "How about to start talking about Erebor? I am sure many of you have one or the other question to ask."

After another rather long pause Telchar finally started to talk - immediately breaking protocol doing so as he was one of the youngest and it was not his place to talk at all.

"Well, how are things under the mountain?"

"Good," Fíli answered, smiling thinly. "We rebuild most of the main roads and large parts of the city. Of course, there is a lot to be done, yet, but we're on a good way to bring Erebor back to it's original beauty."

"And what about your people," one of the other dwarves - Kíli had no idea who he was - asked. "I was really worried when some of my people - descendants of the original inhabitants of Erebor - decided to leave and live with you instead."

"All of the people under the mountain are happy as far as I can tell. They are all helping to rebuild the city. Of course, at first it was... exhausting and with every group of people that arrived we had to stop rebuilding the city and concentrate on the houses so everyone had a place to stay. But like I said, everyone helped so that always went quickly enough."

Most of the other dwarves were nodding in approval.  
Then another dwarf spoke who wasn't a complete stranger to them.

"Perhaps we should start with the actual negotiations now," Dain Ironfoot said. Then he turned towards the brothers. "As I have already announced last year, you have my full loyalty. If you need anything my kingdom will be there to help."

"And I am very happy to accept your help when needed and return it whenever I can," Fíli replied bowing his head slightly in Dain's direction. Then he considered for a moment and added: "And I would also appreciate these loyalties to lie between the rest of us."

"Why would you have to ask for our loyalty? After all, you are king under the mountain. Our loyalty lies with the Arkenstone, anyways," Telchar's father said.

"Where is the Arkenstone if I may ask," the dwarf Kíli didn't know asked. "If I recall correctly, Thrór would hardly ever let it out of his sight." There was an unpleasant snarl in his voice.

Fíli lowered his gaze slightly before looking up again. "We had it buried with my uncle," he answered almost shameful.

There were gasps and then silence. No one could believe what he just said. 

"Why would you  _bury_ the Arkenstone? The king's jewel.  _Your_ right to rule! And your only right I would say." The unknown dwarf said, his voice and body rising with every word until he was standing and almost shouting.

Fíli stood up as well even though is voice was a lot more level. "I was born with my right to rule and I don't want the "King's jewel"", there was venom in his voice " anywhere near me. I corrupts your heart and drives you mad. I have more important thing to do than deal with dragon sickness."

"And yet, you _are_  very young," an old dwarf said who rather disturbingly resembled their old friend, adviser and member the Thorin Oakenshield company, Balin. "Perhaps it would be better if you gave your throne up to Dain until you're a bit more... experienced."  _  
_

"I have ruled Erebor for a year now without many complications why would I give it up now?"

"Well, there haven't been any mayor conflicts, yet, so how would you know if you could handle them?"

"Enough now!" Gandalf thundered, suddenly, towering over all of them. "Fíli _was_  born with his right to rule and having to build up a whole kingdom is about as much conflict as one of you never had to handle. Apart from that, considering he _would_ give up his throne, it would not fall to Dain but to his younger brother."

After that everyone was quiet and Fíli sat back down followed by the other dwarves. 

Finally Gandalf said: "I will talk to the elves to ask if they are willing to give up their time tomorrow so we can continue these negotiation after you all had enough time to free your heads from your nonsense."

With that he left and the meeting was over. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Gandalf is freaking me out a little. I only put him into this chapter because I didn't know how to start off the meeting and the dwarves looking around not knowing how to start was totally me sitting around not knowing how to start. And I actually wanted to make this chapter a lot longer and put some other stuff to talk about in here but then there was Gandalf telling them to get that nonsense out of their heads and the chapter was over. It's like he's got his own will, popping up wherever he likes and saying whatever he wants without asking me first... and yes I know I'm weird...


	6. Meanwhile in Ered Luin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was already done with this chapter a lot earlier but i wasn't happy with the dialogue so i had to change some of it.

"And who are you trying to impress looking like this?" Fíli asked grinning as he saw his little brother redressing after dinner that evening.

Kíli's clothing was now less formal but more comfortable, however every bit as nice as what he had been wearing for the rest of the day. 

"I'm not tying to impress anyone. Why would I?"

"Is it that blonde elf? She surely had a thing for you," Fíli teased still grinning. He very much tried to not make it sound too much like an actual question. After all he knew that it wasn't that unlikely that this was actually the case.

"Now that you're saying it, yeah she was kinda pretty don't you think. Wouldn't be too bad to get to know her better," Kíli returned grinning as well and winked. Seeing the shocked look on his brother's face he sobered up again. "I'm meeting up with Telchar. You should be aware of this. After all, you were there when we talked about it this morning and I asked you if you wanted to come along various times."

Fíli rolled his eyes. "Of course I know what you're up to. Am I really this inattentive that you think I don't remember what we talked about a few hours ago?"

"Yes, you are. At least at home I mean."

"Yes, at home, when I get about three hours of sleep a night and there are so many things going on that I would miss at least half of my appointments if there weren't so many people around reminding me of all the thing I have to do while I would rather be sleeping."

Kíli sight. It was true Fíli was working so much he would sometimes fall asleep on his desk and wake up with his face smeared with ink. Kíli would laugh at him in these moments if he wasn't so concerned about his brother's health. 

"And where are you going tonight?" Kíli asked. "To work, I suppose."

Fíli made a face. "Yes. I decided it would be good to talk to some of the other kings to get to know them on a more friendly basis."

"Good luck with that. Just keep your head up, they'll love you," Kíli said smiling. Those were the same words Fíli had said to him when he had send him to negotiate with Bard, by now the Lord of Dale, for the first time. Alone.

Fíli smiled in return realizing what he was hinting at.

 

* * *

 

 Kíli and Telchar found each other on the corridor both looking for the one another. After a small greeting Telchar said: 

"You know if there is an upside of the two of you being late is that I had enough time to search for the most comfortable spot in Rivendell."

"And that would be?", Kíli asked smiling.

"Just wait and see."

Telchar lead them to a small room hidden behind so many turns Kíli had a feeling he wouldn't find the way back. The room was not much. It only had a fireplace and two big armchairs in front of it but like Telchar had said, it was very comfortable and pleasantly warm. There hasn't been any snow yet this winter but it was cold none the less. 

They both slumped down into the armchairs and took out their pipes. After sitting together in a slightly awkward silence for a while Kíli spoke.

"So, how were things in Ered Luin after we left."

"Very much as one might expect," Telchar answered. "Some were worried about you and some would even have loved to come along with you. And then there were some who didn't care at all."

"How about some more detail?"

"For detail we'll need something else." 

Telchar grinned and produced two bottles from somewhere inside his clothing. One of them he gave Kíli the other he kept for himself. 

Kíli grinned as well. "If this doesn't bring back memories. But then, really it doesn't."

That made both of them laugh knowing exactly what he was talking about. 

Taking a sip from the bottle that had a traditional alcoholic drink from the blue mountains in it and would probably have him crawling on the floor once emptied, Kíli thought back to the last time he had been drinking this and also to the person he had been drinking with. 

"By the way, how are things with you and Líha?"

Back in Ered Luin, Líha had been one of his closest friends and she and Telchar had started seeing each other about half a year before he left.

Kíli didn't miss the slight frown on Telchar face and the pause before his answer that was just a little too long. 

"Good," he finally answered. "Yep, everything's fine between us. Did you even see her before you left?"

"Yes, I saw her." Kíli returned a little awkward. "I'm glad everything is good with you."

"Yeah, sure. I mean, why wouldn't it be." Telchar chuckled nervously. 

"Right, why wouldn't it be." Kíli smiled back tightly. This conversation was getting more awkward by the second so Kíli decided to change the topic. "And how is everyone else in the Blue Mountains?"

Apparently glad about the topic change, Telchar immediately leaped into stories that took place after Kíli and Fíli had left and didn't stop until their bottles were almost empty and their laughs were getting louder and louder.

Soon the stories from the Blue Mountains came to an end and Telchar got to ask what he had wanted to ask as soon as Kíli and Fíli had arrived.

"Why are you late anyways?"

"Didn't I tell you? Some orcs were running through Mirkwood when we passed through and we didn't manage to kill them all. Some escaped and when we finally left Mirkwood they were already waiting for us only they were more. We basically had to battle our way to the Misty Mountains and once we were there it got even worse. I still don't know how we made it out of there."

"Mirkwood...Mirkwood...Mirkwood...", Telchar was meanwhile mumbling. His drunken mind got caught at the word. "Aren't some elves from Mirkwood here?"

"I don't know but I suppose they're here. Their prince I would say. Very blonde hair, terribly arrogant and looking more like a princess than a prince, do you know of whom I speak?"

"You would think that that is a description that would fit to many elves but yes, I have seen someone like that. Do you know him?"

"Vaguely. You know the Mirkwood elves were involved in the battle."

"What battle?"

"The battle at the foot of the Lonely Mountain. Dwarves, elves, men, and eagel fighting against orcs. You must have heard of it."

"Oh that battle. Yes I've heard of it. Wow, surviving this must make you some kind of war hero." Telchar grinned.

Kíli didn't return his grin. There was nothing funny about the battle. Too much blood and grieve was connected to it. Too much changed afterwards. His gaze went to the fire then out of the window. Suddenly he realized how much time had passed already and he got up feeling dizzy. 

"I think it's time to call it a night, don't you?"

"Yes, probably." 

Telchar staggered a little when he got up. He laid an arm around Kíli's shoulders, partly as a friendly gesture, partly to keep from falling over when walking.

"It was nice talking to you after so long."

"Sure it was."

They walked back to their rooms slowly and when they reached Kíli's door he remembered something else.

"Oh and by the way, stop looking at Fíli like he's some foreign creature too royal to talk to. He's still Fíli and he hates it when people he has known forever start acting all weird around him."

"Noted," Telchar replied and staggered to his own room after saying good night.

 

* * *

 

When Kíli went back into his room he found Fíli already asleep in his bed. He walked over and settle down beside him.

"Fee?" He asked and poked his nose once. When he didn't get a response he began to poke his brother's bearded cheek repeating "Fíli" over and over again until he woke up.

Fíli ran a hand over his face to brush away whatever was poking him and opened his eyes. He almost jumped when he saw a face so close to his own all of a sudden. Realizing it was only his brother he relaxed again and moved a little to the side to make room for him. His back immediately hit the cold wall as he did. His bed in the mountain was a lot bigger.

He groaned lowly. "What is it Kíli." He took in the scent that was radiating from his little brother and frowned. "Are you drunk?"

Kíli just grinned like he fool and looked at him with big eyes. "Your cheek is scratchy."

"What?"

"Your cheek is scratchy," he repeated. 

"Of course it is. Yours is scratchy, too."

"Yeah..."

"Did you seriously wake me to tell me my cheek is scratchy?"

"No." Kíli frowned. "Telchar said the elves from Mirkwood send some representatives."

Already guessing where this was headed Fíli wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Sorry, Kí, but I don't think she'll be here."

"She could be."

"Yeah she could be." But he seriously doubted it. Last he'd heard, from Kíli himself actually, Tauriel went away from battle fearing she'd be punished severely for disobeying the way she did and he just could think of a reason King Thranduil would send his captain -if she even was his captain anymore- as a representative. 

Feeling that Kíli was already making himself comfortable beside him he softly added: "Oi, Kí, would you mind sleeping in your own bed?"

Fíli looked down and was suddenly facing a set of big brown eyes that were suddenly looking at him terribly hurt.

"These beds are just so small and yours is right over there." He pointed as his brother's bed. 

Kíli gaze followed his finger and he looked back the hurt vanished from his face.

He got up-nearly falling over in the process-, dropped into the bed and was very much asleep by the time his head hit the pillow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, why does it take so long for Tauriel to show up -.-  
> But well, how did you like it?


	7. Continued Talks

The next morning started for Kíli very much as you would expect: with a terrible headache. 

Like the morning before Fíli had to take over the task of braiding Kíli's hair and when they went to have breakfast Kíli just wasn't able to concentrate on the conversation that was going on. Other than the morning before they didn't sit down with Telchar and his father but with the dwarf that reminded Kíli of Balin and another dwarf who turned out to be his nephew. They introduced themselves when the brothers set down but Kíli almost immediately forgot who they were. 

The only thing that Kíli noticed was that his bother had been very successful the last night for the other dwarves were now looking at him with respect. 

Around the time breakfast was over, Gandalf entered the room and announced they couldn't have the council. Not because the elves were blocking it (apparently they were finally done) but because the men that were invited as well had been faster. After some arguing the dwarves decided to simply turn their dining room into their own council. None of them wanted to spend any more time than necessary in elvish lands and the brother's delay had already forced them to spend two whole weeks in Rivendell without any progress being made. 

Soon after the negotiations had started, Kíli found his earlier assumption that Fíli had managed to charm his way into some dwarves proven. The negotiations went smoothly and even though some dwarves still weren't happy about Fíli being king, all of them agreed it would be smartest to build alliances between all of the kingdoms.

Before long, they had set a steads base of contracts and had started on the matters of trade. That was also when their small council broke up because it was simply unnecessary for seven kingdoms to be represented when only two were engaged in negotiations.

Around that time Gandalf left as well, motioning Fíli and Kíli to follow him. The three of them went into the hallway and Gandalf turned towards the brothers.

"I have come to tell you about tonights meeting. It is very important and I shall ask you to keep your tamper at bay."

He lowered his head and looked at them knowingly from under his bushy eyebrows.

Fíli pulled up his. "'Keep your tamper at bay'? I'm fairly sure I have already proven I don't need to be reminded of that."

"For sure, you've mode a very decent impression so far. And yet, it will not be dwarves you will be negotiating with."

"Then who is it going to be?" Kíli asked.

"Most importantly that would be your neighbors in the west, as well as some others."

Fíli's expression darkened. "'The west' as in the Woodland Realm?"

"The Woodland Realm it is, my dear Fíli. And I shall tell you it would be a lot wiser of you to not address old disputes such as gems or failed alliances."

"And did you tell _them_ the same?"

"Why of course I did. Don't think me foolish, I am well aware that for a fight there need to be two parties. And yet, I ask you to not start one tonight. We're here for peace after all."

"You have my word that I will not start a fight but concerning them I wouldn't be so sure."

"And I wouldn't be so gloomy, master dwarf, I am sure it will all be just fine."

Then Gandalf pulled out his pipe and began to walk off whistling a happy tune. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be longer but once again Gandalf happened...  
> And I'm a bit scared of the next chapter because it's one I've been looking forward to and I hope it's gonna ge great ;)


End file.
